Hanging By A Moment
by aliasaurorasaccounthasmoved
Summary: Songfic to the Lifehouse song by the same name. EdWin if you squint , T for language. Ch2 is another semi-related songfic, same theme, different song, different ending.
1. Hanging By A Moment

**This is a songfic with "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse, as you MAY have gleaned from the summary, seeing as you seem to have clicked this! It's EdWin, I suppose, if you squint--but then, so is FMA, no? I don't know when in the manga or anime this occurs, but I really ought to figure it out because, as you'll soon find out, it alters history at the end.  
**

**I don't own FMA, Ed, or Winry; neither do I own Lifehouse or "Hanging By A Moment."**

* * *

_Desperate for changing_

"It's always the same damn thing, Edward! I fix you up every time you come hobbling home, but you two run away before I can so much as blink! Once—just once! —couldn't you stay here? Breathe! Nobody can be 'on' 24/7. You'll burn out."

_Starving for truth _

"You know that's not an option. We have to find the Stone, we have to get our bodies back. I can't just 'take a breather' because _you_ think I should."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

_I'm closer to where I started _

"That we've had this conversation, oh, I don't know, A MILLION TIMES! Just drop it, Winry!"

_Chasing after you _

"No!"

"Why?"_  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

"Because!"

"Ugh! Why do I even bother having these conversations with you? We just go in circles every damn time."

"Hey, where are you going?" _  
_

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

"Out."

"That's bullshit, Edward! You're running, that's what you're doing."_  
_

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

"Winry, get out of the way."

"Make me."

"Don't fuck with me, I'm not playing. _Move_."

"No."

"Why are you doing this?"_  
_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

"Because I'm not going to move until you make me a promise. Something's gotta give."

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"I want you to stay home."

"What?"

"Stay. Home. It's not complicated."

"But... I mean... why?" _  
_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking _

"Why do you think?"_  
_

_Completely incomplete _

"Why do _I _think? _I _think it's because you're being purposely difficult."

"If this is what will work, then this is what I'll try."

"Ugh, you...!"

"I'm not moving from this spot!"_  
_

_I'll take your invitation _

"Fine! I give! What do you want?"_  
_

_You take all of me now...  
_

"I want to come with you."_  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

"What?! No! It's way too dangerous!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so goddamn _special_?"

"I'm—I... am—_what? _What...? You—!"_  
_

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

"Stop spluttering like a fool! I want to come with you."

"No way in hell. Now get out of the way."_  
_

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

"I already TOLD you, I'm not moving!"_  
_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

"Well, you're not coming either!"_  
_

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

"Yes, I—_ow_! What the hell was that for? Hey—come back here!"_  
_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

"I said NO!"

"Damn you!"

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

"Shit, Winry! Are you seriously_ chasing _me?!"

"Are you seriously _running_?"

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm still—_faster!_"_  
_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you  
_

"EDWARD ELRIC! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"_  
_

_There's nothing else to lose _

"OW! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND—_OW!_— THESE GODDAMNED—_OW!_—WRENCHES!"

"Anything that will slow you down works, actually."_  
_

_There's nothing else to find _

"Oof." _  
_

_There's nothing in the world _

"Gotcha."

"The answer is still no."_  
_

_That can change my mind _

"Then you'll be here an awful long time, because I'm not going anywhere."_  
_

_There is nothing else _

"Get off of me."_  
_

_There is nothing else _

"Say yes."_  
_

_There is nothing else  
_

"I won't."_  
_

_Desperate for changing _

"You will."_  
_

_Starving for truth _

"Look, Winry... It's not like I don't want you to come..."

"—then say yes."_  
_

_I'm closer to where I started _

"...It's just not your burden to bear. Do you understand? It's us. We're the ones who screwed it all up, and we'll be the ones to fix it."_  
_

_Chasing after you....  
_

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, Ed, and I don't give a rat's ass about whose 'burden' it is to bear. I'm coming with you and that's final."_  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
_

_Letting go of all I've held onto  
_

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

"Fine..."_  
_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into  
_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you  
_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
_

_Hanging by a moment here with you _

"...go pack a suitcase."

* * *

**Like the ending? _I_ did. If you did too, please review! And if you want to see more, don't be afraid to dump suggestions on me either!**


	2. Right Here Waiting

**Same theme as last one, Ed comes home to Resembool and gets his arse kicked six ways to Sunday, but a different ending to fit this song. **

**The song itself is "Right Here Waiting" by Staind. The song idea came from the user ubergrif500. I do not own or claim to own FMA or "Right Here Waiting."**

* * *

"YOU BROKE YOUR AUTOMAIL AGAIN!?"

"Quick, Brother, duck behind me before she smashes you."

"She's already SEEN me, she's even already figured out that my arm is gone. But I'll take your advice."

_I know I've been mistaken_

Winry crossed her arms.

"Hmph! So what happened THIS time, Alphonse?"

"Uh, um... nothing!"

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

"Oh, come on, don't play me for a fool! Tell me!"

_I've got some imperfections_

Al sighed—somehow. "Well, Winry, you see, there was this guy, and he was—"

"Oh, I don't even want to HEAR the excuses! It's always a new one, isn't it?"

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

Ed jumped out from behind Al. "Now, that's not fair! We don't make excuses! Shit just... happens!"

"Well, why does it happen to you so much more often than it does to other people?"

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

"I dunno, God just like, hates us or something! But c'mon, will you fix it?"

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

"Will you promise not to break it?"

"...I won't make promises I can't keep."

At the look on Winry's face, Al nudged his brother in a shut-up-idiot sort of way.

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

"Then why should I fix it? Just so you can break it again? I might as well just bolt a metal rod onto your ports, seeing as all you're going to do is transmute it into a stupid blade anyway! You're wasting my time!"

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

Ed glanced down at his feet. "I really need your help."

_I hope you're not intending to be so condescending _

She scoffed. "Of course you do."

_It's as much as I can take_

"Well, damn! If you're gonna take that tone, maybe I'll just... go find myself a new mechanic. Yeah!"

_And you're so independent_

"What? No, you can't leave already!"

"Oh? Why the fuck not?"

_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

Winry sighed loudly. "I was just kidding. Of course I'll fix it."

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

…

"It's completely trashed!"

…

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

…

"You can fix it, right?"

"Don't sound so goddamn uncertain."

…

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

…

"Ah, fuck! I hate the moment when the nerves get connected!"

"I know, now shut up and make sure it's working okay."

…

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

…

"Edward... are you leaving so soon?"

_I've made a commitment_

Ed nodded. "Of course. You know as well as I do that we have to keep moving forward."

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

He turned away from her then. "No looking back."

_I needed fulfillment_

"No... Of course not."

_I found what I need in you_

She sighed. "Looking back is my job."

_Why can't you just forgive me_

"What?" He whirled around.

"You heard me."

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

His hand found her chin and forced her to look up.

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. You don't think about anyone but yourselves, do you?"

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

"Of course not. I think about you all the time."

"...Really?"

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

"Well... I mean... yeah."

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting _

"Me too."


End file.
